1. Technical Field:
This invention relates in general to skill games and puzzle games in which a player can recreate a design on a playing board by means of playing pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior games of this type may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,869,864 and 3,643,956.
In U.S. Pat. 1,869,864, a plurality of game pieces of various sizes, the surfaces of which are divided into squares and certain of which pieces have a square of a contrasting color is disclosed in which the game pieces are capable of being assembled together in geometrical form with the object of the game being to assemble the pieces so that no colored squares are aligned.
In the present invention the game pieces are L-shaped members of uniform size having squares defined thereon, some of which are colored, and which in playing the game are positioned on a game board having squares designated thereon and color markings controlling the placement of the colored squares of the L-shaped members which comprise the playing pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,956 discloses a playing board having squares defined thereon and square members, which may be cards or blocks, disposable on the playing board with each of the square members which are the playing pieces having an identical pattern marked thereon. The square members may be positioned on the playing board in any order as there are no control markings on the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,145 discloses a set of blocks for generating designs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,877 discloses a game wherein playing pieces having different designs thereon are positioned in panels on a rotatable tower, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,305 discloses a wall hanging having a variable picture made of a multitude of interchangeable tiles which snap-fit onto a specially configured picture support assembly.
None of these patents disclose the novel concept of the present invention wherein marked colored squares on the playing board arranged to form crossed horizontal and vertical lines of uncolored squares control the placement of L-shaped members which are the playing pieces, with each of the playing pieces, having squares marked thereon and wherein some of the squares are color marked with different colors so as to provide a challenge to the player in arranging the playing pieces on the playing board.